


Help me

by ZeAwesomeness



Category: hell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: I’m... experimenting





	Help me

HOw the hell does anyone add images into there stories?!

*screams in frustration*

okay let’s try other social media’s, since tumblr is a jerk as you can see above this text.

pinterest: hHHGHHHH

Insta: ....

amino: ,,, _gOd must really hate me right now_

I have come to the conclusion it is impossible to post images on fanfictions using a normal phone, **_TL;DR iM F***ED _**

_ <strike>please someone help me</strike> _


End file.
